Six ways to Sunday
by Thecrasy
Summary: Le dimanche c'est nul, c'est juste avant le lundi et le lundi, c'est la reprise de la semaine. Donc c'est nul aussi. Alors viendez ma bande, venez partager avec moi des petits moments sympathiques !
1. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Edit du lundi : Bon, hier ffnet a pas voulu me laisser poster mais je laisse les notes que j'avais écrites pour hier x)

Coucou ! Je vous propose un nouveau rendez-vous dominical ! Avec un petit drabble différent chaque semaine, le couple ou le thème changeront, mais ce sera toujours du Teen Wolf... Pour mon premier essai, je me devais de faire un petit quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin... Retrouvons donc Stiles dans une situation habituelle : Il fait des plans de son côté sans les partager à son homme, et du coup, il y a un petit couac... Vite résolu, mais bon, quand même ;)

OoOoOoO

« Allez, allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Stiles… On en a déjà parlé. On avait dit qu'on irait dans ma famille. Ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vus et ils ont vraiment hâte qu'on arrive. On va pas pouvoir maintenant, il va falloir attendre malheureusement. »

« Mais… Mais c'est la Saint-Valentin… »

« Je sais… Et je sais aussi qu'on fait toujours quelque chose de spécial pour cette date mais cette année ça risque d'être difficile. »

Stiles soupira. Depuis cinq ans que Derek et lui étaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours passé la Saint-Valentin ensemble tous les deux. Ils prenaient chacun leur journée et ils profitaient de cette occasion pour passer des moments tous les deux en amoureux. Ils ne faisaient pas toujours quelque chose de spécial, mais ils essayaient de se créer des souvenirs à deux. Derek y tenait beaucoup, c'était lui le romantique du couple. Et Stiles s'y était habitué et avait appris à aimer ces occasions, même s'ils n'attendaient pas cette journée pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Pour eux, c'était juste une occasion de plus pour des petites attentions.

Il bouda une minute. Cette année, la Saint-Valentin coïncidait avec la sortie d'un film auquel il tenait beaucoup et qu'il avait attendu pendant de longs mois. Il n'avait rien dit à Derek pour lui faire la surprise et bien évidemment Derek, n'étant pas au courant, avait accepté une invitation de sa mère à passer quelques jours chez eux.

Stiles adorait les Hale. Vraiment. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux et bruyants, tellement enthousiastes pour tout et n'importe quoi que c'était mission impossible de trouver un moment au calme, encore moins assez longtemps pour pouvoir fêter la saint Valentin comme il se doit. Il sortit alors sa dernière carte. Voyez, Derek n'était pas seulement romantique, c'était aussi un grand sensible qui adorait les films racontant de belles histoires. C'était presque impossible pour lui de résister, surtout si en plus c'était une histoire tragique.

« J'avais déjà trouvé un film qu'on pourrait voir rien que tous les deux. » Dit innocemment Stiles. « J'avais pensé à toi en le repérant, c'est vraiment pile ce que tu aimes. »

Malgré lui Derek haussa un sourcil, intéressé. Stiles prit ça comme un encouragement à continuer, ce que c'était. « Ça raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui apprend qu'il a plusieurs cancers en phase terminale, et il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Du coup, il décide de devenir cobaye humain dans une procédure scientifique dangereuse mais qui lui permettrait peut-être de guérir et donc de pouvoir rester avec sa chérie. Bien sur, ça ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait voulu et donc il doit vivre avec les conséquences. »

Derek soupira. Stiles avait raison. C'était pile le genre de films qu'il aimait. C'était le genre de films qui vous prend aux tripes et vous retourne, qui vous fait réfléchir et vous questionner. Il soupira à nouveau. « Je suppose que je peux appeler ma mère pour lui demander de décaler de quelques jours. »

Stiles sauta de joie sur les genoux de son amoureux. « Merci ! Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

OoOoOoOo

Derek soupira en sortant de la salle de projection. Deadpool. Il s'était fait avoir. Il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, songea-t-il en voyant l'air extatique de son amant à ses côtés. Il était heureux. Que demander de plus ?


	2. Une histoire de traditions

Coucou mes petits chats ! Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux dimanche ? Aussi bien que moi, j'espère ^^ Ça fait une semaine que je squatte chez mon **Orange Sanguine** préférée et c'est super cool :D

Pour ce petit rendez-vous dominical, tout est parti d'une image postée sur le groupe que je co-gère sur facebook, Sterek's pack. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Sur une note un peu plus sérieuse, j'organise sur ma page d'auteur **un concours pour fêter les 50 likes. Il y a une fic et un dessin à gagner à la clé.** Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur Thecrasy Fanfictions sur Facebook !

En espérant que le drabble du jour vous plaira !

OoOoOoOo

Stiles se posait une question existentielle. Mais vraiment, la plus importante de toutes. Même le fait de savoir quelle nouvelle manière de leur pourrir la vie Peter allait trouver n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de cette question existentielle. C'était de la faute de Derek, aussi. Comme toujours. Derek voulait bien faire, hein, mais il faisait souvent tout de travers.

Sauf là. Il avait une chance de faire les choses bien. Et cela, c'était s'il répondait à la question existentielle (on y revenait) de Stiles.

Voyez, la meute avait décidé de fêter Halloween, cette année. Et même si les bêtas avaient fait _super original_ en sortant tout simplement avec les crocs, les yeux luisants, les rouflaquettes sorties et les sourcils – pour certains – rentrés, Derek avait fait plus original.

Il était déguisé en une sorte de guerrier écossais des temps anciens. Enfin, une inspiration parce qu'au lieu des tenues traditionnelles, il avait simplement sanglé son torse nu de quelques lanières retenant un fourreau dans son dos. Ses poignets étaient enserrés dans des manchettes en cuir, de même que ses chevilles. Son expression féroce était soulignée par une blessure artistiquement ajoutée, de même qu'un peu de sang sur son torse et sur... son kilt. Car oui, il portait un kilt.

Et Stiles mourait d'envie de savoir s'il le portait de manière traditionnelle. Bah oui, c'était supra important de le savoir ! Imaginez qu'une créature vienne les attaquer, il se devait de savoir ça pour... pour... Pour éviter que Derek n'ait à courir avec les valseuses qui valsaient, justement ! Pas très confortable quand on essaie de sauver sa peau, non ? Voilà !

La meute se baladait donc dans les rues de Beacon Hills, effrayant les enfants et quémandant des friandises ( _Si tu veux vraiment une gâterie, Derek, demande moi, ce sera sans aucun soucis_ ) aux portes des habitants amusés de voir ces grands enfants. Et Stiles ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que cette question qui lui occupait tout l'esprit.

Nan mais c'est vrai, si le glaive de Derek restait à l'air libre, il risquait de, de, de rouiller, oui, tout à fait ! Et Stiles se portait volontaire pour procurer un fourreau, il n'y avait vraiment pas de problème pour lui ! Il aimait faire le fourreau, surtout si c'était pour l'épée de Derek. Pour dire vrai, il y pensait souvent. Le matin, le soir, dans la journée, la nuit... Oh oui, la nuit... Surtout la nuit. Dans son lit. Avec sa main qui... polissait sa propre épée. Le polissage, c'était très important pour garder une arme affûtée et prête à l'emploi.

Et croiser le fer avec Derek ? Mais il n'attendait que ça !

Il avait tout essayé pour répondre à sa question. Une bourrasque de vent inopinée, tirer sur la jupe de manière tout à fait fortuite, pousser accidentellement un bêta sur Derek pour le faire tomber et donc faire lever le kilt, poser directement la question... rien n'y avait fait, sa curiosité n'était toujours pas assouvie.

Frustré, il se laissa légèrement distancer par le reste de la meute. Il soupira en repassant une bandelette par dessus son épaule. Oui, il s'était déguisé en momie. De mauvais goût, après le Nogitsune ? Et alors ? C'était sa manière à lui de thérapiser. Allison avait beaucoup aimé l'idée.

Il soupira à nouveau quand il entendit son estomac gronder. En plus, c'était Lydia, la magnifique Lydia déguisée en Ariel, qui tenait les bonbons. Il ne pouvait même pas piocher dans le sac. Il ricana à nouveau en sortant une banane d'entre deux bandelettes. Il avait pensé à ce cas de figure. Dans vos faces, les autres !

Il commença à éplucher son fruit quand une idée de génie germa dans son cerveau. Voyez, il était un spécialiste de Mario Kart. Et, dans Mario Kart, qu'est-ce qui faisait toujours faire des tête-à-queue aux autres joueurs ? La peau de banane ! Et donc, s'il voulait faire un tête-à-queue avec Derek, que devait-il lancer ? Oui, une peau de banane !

Il se mit à ricaner d'une manière incontrôlable. Et ce qui lui fit de la peine, c'est que pas un de ses amis ne se retourna. Bon, d'accord, c'était son état normal, mais même ! C'était la moindre des politesses de s'enquérir de sa santé mentale, non ? M'enfin, pour ce soit il allait laisser couler, ça arrangeait ses plans.

Il mangea rapidement son fruit avant de rejoindre Derek en tête de cortège. Il entama mine de rien une discussion avec lui et, si l'alpha le regarda d'abord d'un air méfiant, il relâcha sa vigilance au bout de quelques minutes.

Et ça ! Ça, c'était l'occasion qu'attendait Stiles.

D'une manière tout à fait discrète, et sous les regards ébahis du reste de la meute, il ressortit la peau de sa banane, qu'il avait gardée, et la jeta sous les pieds de Derek.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire _Sourwolf_ , Derek se retrouva sur les fesses, les jambes écartées, le kilt relevé au niveau de la taille.

Et...

Et...

Déception ! Un magnifique boxer de satin noir épousait les formes de l'alpha.

OoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles se rendit compte que, parfois, Derek pouvait aussi porter le kilt de manière traditionnelle s'il se montrait persuasive. Et qu'il aimait beaucoup les tête-à-queue. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le répéter aux autres. Ses lèvres étaient scellées.

Enfin... Sur ce sujet, en tout cas.

 **FIN.**


	3. Une histoire de fics

Attention chers amis, le rating monte pour ce chapitre, on passe au M ! M comme meringue, ou comme Myrtille, mais ça n'est pas le rapport. Si vous avez lu ça, dites Pouet. Oui je fais des tests héhé. Non, ici, le M veut dire Miam-ils-passent-à-la-casserole !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Derek balance Stiles sur le lit, déchirant ses vêtements sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles rebondit trois fois et rit, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Une fois que le jeune humain est nu, Derek lèche rapidement trois de ses doigts pour les enfoncer dans l'anus serré de Stiles._

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ça lui paraissait quand même très abusé, ça faisait mal, bon sang ! Même pas un minimum de préparation ? Il prit un stylo rouge sur le bureau pour écrire cette observation dans la marge et continua à relire.

 _Celui-ci gémit, il adore quand son grand méchant loup s'occupe de lui comme ça. Il ne ressent aucune douleur, que du plaisir, surtout quand son loup touche sa prostate du premier coup, qu'il pilonne encore et encore. Rapidement, Stiles jouit, répandant des jets chauds de semence, recouvrant son torse et celui de Derek. La verge turgescente de Derek est dressée, et Stiles salive._

« Son grand méchant loup... » ricana-t-il à voix haute. C'était tellement ringard. Et aucune douleur... Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il écrit ! Se prendre trois doigts comme ça, on le sentait passer, il en avait l'expérience. Quand son amant de l'époque lui avait fait ça, il s'était rhabillé et était parti. Et heureusement qu'il avait été un loup-garou...

 _Le membre de son loup fait au moins quarante-et-un centimètres et luit de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et il s'empresse de l'avaler goulûment._

 **21 cm seulement**. Écrivit-il à côté.

 _Il sent Derek taper au fond de sa gorge, mais il s'en moque. Il aime sentir son loup conquérir son territoire. Très rapidement, Derek jouit dans la gorge experte de son humain qui gémit sans aucune retenue autour de son vit. Il éjacule dans la bouche de Stiles, qui peine à tout avaler. Des gouttes de sperme ressortent de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton._

Malgré lui, Derek commença à sentir ses joues chauffer. Le porno était peut-être très mal écrit, mais ça le mettait quand même en scène, lui. Et... derrière ces lignes qui, il l'avouait sans soucis, étaient des plus ringardes et exagérées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'idée que ces mots véhiculaient. Il arrivait sans peine à s'imaginer la scène dans sa tête, et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il dessina un pouce levé à côté du passage en question.

 _La voix rauque d'avoir eu la gorge baisée, l'humain s'écrie passionnément « Oh oui Derek, prends-moi comme une catin ! Je veux te sentir en moi pour les semaines à venir, je veux que tout le monde puisse sentir que je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi ! Je veux sentir ton gros machin glisser en bas de mes reins ! Je veux que ta semence remplisse mes entrailles, je te veux toi, tout entièrement ! » Derek grogne, les paroles de Stiles lui font perdre toute raison._

À ces mots, Derek ne put empêcher un rire incrédule de s'échapper de ses lèvres. D'accord, Stiles était un grand parleur, et il n'avait aucun doute que sa bouche continuerait à émettre des sons même pendant l'amour, mais quand même... Mais maintenant, il se demandait ce que Stiles dirait réellement... Intrigué malgré lui, il continua sa lecture.

 _Il baisse son pantalon pour libérer entièrement son sexe gonflé et l'enfonce directement au plus profond de Stiles. Celui-ci a l'impression d'être écartelé, mais il en redemande encore et encore. S'ils avaient des voisins, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils auraient déjà appelé la police. Ce qui aurait été gênant vu que le père de Stiles est le shérif._

Derek ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il venait d'imaginer le shérif en train de les surprendre, lui et Stiles, et la réaction n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Il voyait déjà les menottes – et pas dans un contexte sexy – voire pire, le pistolet sorti. Encore une fois, pas du genre sexy. Et puis, il commençait à peine à établir une relation amicale avec le shérif, il allait éviter de tout gâcher maintenant.

 _Mais ils n'ont pas de voisins, alors Derek peut s'en donner à cœur joie et pilonner Stiles._

Oh, tout allait bien, dans ce cas, songea-t-il.

 _La tête du lit tape contre le mur, en rythme avec les mouvements des deux amants. Dans la pièce, on entend que les gémissements, les cris, les claquements de la peau contre la peau._

Mine de rien, ça commençait à devenir vraiment chaud sous la ceinture... Derek déboutonna un bouton de son col, essayant de se rafraîchir un peu. Il mit plusieurs points d'exclamation à côté de ce passage. Ça devenait intense.

 _Stiles adore vraiment quand Derek perd le contrôle comme ça._

Eh bien, Derek allait se laisser aller un peu plus souvent.

 _Il a l'impression de le sentir jusqu'au fond de sa gorge tellement il est imposant et fait bien son travail._

Derek voulait tellement lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de quarante-et-un centimètres pour bien faire ce genre de travail. Il écrivit ceci dans la marge.

 _Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la baise pure et dure (très, très dure)._

Derek ricana en annotant ce passage.

 _Bientôt, Derek jouit à nouveau au plus profond de l'intimité de Stiles, et Stiles jouit en sentant les litres de sperme se déverser au creux de ses reins._

Derek haussa un sourcil. Les litres ? Pour quoi le prenait Stiles ? Une pompe à essence ?

 _Les crocs du loup s'enfoncent dans sa gorge et il crie. Derek n'est plus un alpha donc il ne peut pas être transformé, et le loup s'en donne à cœur joie à chaque fois_.

Hum... Si Stiles aimait avoir la gorge déchirée à chaque rapport, pourquoi pas... Personnellement, Derek était plus adepte de morsures sur l'épaule. Il préférait marquer la gorge de suçons.

 _Repus, il s'affale sur le lit, Derek au-dessus de lui._

Ça, par contre, Derek aimait. Il pouvait tout à fait voir cette scène se produire.

 _Ah, que c'est bon de se retrouver !_

« Oh mon dieu ! » Derek se retourna en entendant la voix catastrophée derrière lui. C'était Stiles, qui venait de revenir dans sa chambre après être allé se faire un sandwich. Paniqué, l'humain arracha la feuille des mains de Derek et fronça les sourcils en voyant des annotations en rouge.

« Tu as lu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix faible.

« Hmmhmm. » répondit Derek.

Stiles se tut en lisant rapidement ce qui avait été rajouté. Puis il releva les yeux vers Derek, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Derek tourna la chaise de manière à faire face à l'humain. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur le loup-garou, avant que son regard ne soit attiré plus bas encore. Le pantalon de l'alpha formait une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Tu... » commença Stiles en hésitant.

« Hmmhmm. » répéta Derek.

« Et donc, ça te déplairait pas de... »

« Nope. » continua Derek en souriant, les yeux commençant à rougeoyer.

« Alors, on va... »

« Yepp. »

Stiles posa la feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit sa fiction sur le bureau, avant de faire passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête.

« Eh bien allons-y, _grand méchant loup_. Qu'attends-tu pour venir ravir mon corps frêle et délicat ? »

Derek rit en se levant pour rejoindre Stiles. Il allait lui donner matière à écrire bien plus de fics que ça.

 **FIN.**


	4. Père Castor

Bon... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, prenez en compte le fait que je sortais de chez le dentiste quand j'ai écrit ça. Prenez en compte le fait que je venais de me faire arracher une dent de sagesse. Voilà.

OoOoOoOo

Derek soupire. Touche ses cheveux. Soupire encore. Baisse le regard sur ses habits. Sa paire de jeans, son Henley et sa veste en cuir lui manquent déjà. Il soupire à nouveau. Relève les yeux vers Stiles, qui est écroulé de rire sur le canapé, sa baguette magique à la main.

Oui, sa baguette magique. Tu as bien lu, cher lecteur confortablement installé, je l'espère, derrière ton écran.

Tu aimerais comprendre, je pense ? D'accord, je vais t'expliquer.

En vérité, Stiles n'a pas besoin d'une baguette. Oui, il sait faire de la magie. Mais il n'a pas besoin de sa baguette. Mais bon, c'est Stiles. Selon lui, c'est pour rattraper le temps perdu, puisqu'il n'a pas reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Et il a jeté un sort sur Derek. Pourquoi, te demandes-tu, petite chose curieuse ? C'est simple. Je vais t'expliquer.

Derek a dit les mots interdits. Il le savait pourtant. Mais c'est venu dans la conversation. La meute était réunie et Derek a eu le malheur de faire remarquer l'absence de Peter. Enfin, il a eu le malheur d'utiliser les mots interdits pour exprimer son soulagement à l'absence de son oncle.

C'est vrai que Peter est un peu bizarre. On ne sait jamais trop s'il est avec nous ou contre nous. D'autres diraient qu'avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aime Peter. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de ce récit. Je disais donc que Peter est un peu bizarre. Et que Derek a voulu exprimer son soulagement quant à l'absence de son oncle. Pas de paroles à surveiller, pas de dos à couvrir, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

Sauf que Derek aurait justement dû surveiller un peu plus ses paroles. Vois toi-même, cher lecteur perspicace. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver, même si la référence est sustile. (Là, c'est une référence. Vas-tu trouver ? Un cookie pour toi si la réponse est donnée dans la review.) Voici donc ce que Derek a prononcé :

« On aurait bien eu besoin de l'avis de Peter sur la question mais bon, on en est délivrés pour le moment. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être libéré de son regard scrutateur. »

Oui, il a vraiment dit ça. Oui, Derek parle comme un livre, parfois. C'est à cause de son master en langues appliquées. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu quand il envoie des SMS.

La réaction de Stiles a été immédiate. Il a sorti sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son pantalon ( _et oui, j'ai encore mes deux fesses, aucun accident fâcheux ne s'est encore produit_ [dixit Stiles Stilinski lui-même. Mais Derek a l'air de confirmer.]), l'a pointée sur l'alpha d'un air menaçant – autant qu'un chaton – a marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe – inexistante.

Un éclair de lumière a jailli du morceau de boit peint et a heurté Derek en pleine poitrine. Il a senti des fourmillements dans tout son corps et, quand les sensations se sont arrêtées, il était... comme ça.

Voici donc pourquoi il soupire. Et grogne. Et menace Stiles de ses sourcils. Une réunion de meute banale, en somme. Sauf que Derek n'est plus vraiment Derek. Enfin si, il est encore Derek. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te vois à travers ton écran. Et ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer. Ce n'est – presque – pas sa faute, à Derek. Donc, il est encore Derek, mais il ne se ressemble plus vraiment.

Enfin... il a toujours son air grognon, sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe bien taillée, ses yeux rouges et ses sourcils fournis. Il a aussi toujours ses poils sur le torse. À la vue de tous. Le tissu bleu irisé transparent ne cache pas ce détail, que toute la meute peut apprécier. Toi aussi, tu pourras apprécier ce détail, petit lecteur que j'aime. C'est toi, mon préféré. Oui, toi. Mais ne le dis pas aux autres. Je mettrai un dessin sur ma page facebook. Tu n'as qu'à chercher Thecrasy Fanfictions. Il y a même un chouette concours qui se déroule en ce moment. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, si tu veux mater les poils de torse de Derek, tu pourras.

Et que ces poils soient recouverts d'un tissu bleu irisé transparent n'est donc pas normal. Pas plus que cette sorte de corset qui lui sert la taille et met ses pectoraux saillants en avant. Ou cette cape qui traîne derrière lui. Ou ces paillettes sur ses paupières. Ou cette foutue perruque blonde qui gratte et qui fait tellement _cheap_. Stiles aurait au moins pu faire un effort, bon sang... il couche avec lui, quand même, il mérite au moins ça !

Et à la place de la miséricorde de son amant, qu'est-ce qu'il obtient ? Un foutu déguisement au rabais de cette foutue reine des neiges. Tout ça pour deux malheureux mots malheureusement employés. En plus, il a envie de chanter.

Et s'il y a une chose à savoir, c'est que Derek ne sait pas chanter. Absolument pas. Aucunement. Que nenni. Pourtant, avec sa voix basse et douce, on aurait pu croire qu'il a la mélodie dans la peau. Mais non. La dernière fois qu'il a essayé, tous les chiens du quartier ont commencé à hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête.

Depuis, il n'a plus recommencé.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que quand il essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester de cette punition injustement attribuée, de la musique s'élève dans la pièce, sous les ricanements de la meute, et il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à parler normalement. C'est un sentiment qu'il a au plus profond de ses entrailles. Et non, ce n'est pas la gastro. Loup-garou. Tu t'en souviens, petit renard multicolore ? Oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse, derrière ton écran. Un avantage à la lycanthropie... Oui. Bon, okay, ça c'est cool, je l'avoue. Mais je parlais de la guérison presque instantanée, petit vicelard.

Il guérit de toute maladie – ou presque – relativement instantanément. Donc, pas de gastro. Mais c'est son instinct. Tu sais, celui qui lui a dit que coucher avec Kate ou Jennifer serait une bonne idée. Bon, c'est aussi son instinct qui lui a dit que Stiles serait la bonne personne pour lui, donc on peut lui lâcher un peu de lest. Des fois, il ne se trompe pas.

Et pour le bien des oreilles de la meute... Parce que, rappelle-moi, petit lecteur avide, un autre avantage loup-garoutesque ? J'écoute ? … Rhoooooo... Non, toujours pas ça ! C'est une fic tout public, je vais quand même pas dire ça ! Ma parole, je n'aimerais pas être dans ta tête ! (C'est faux. Je veux voir tes pensées. Parce que je t'aime. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi mon préféré. Mais si tu le répètes, les autres vont être jaloux, donc chuuuuut.) Un autre avantage du loup-garoutisme, c'est l'ouïe – Non, pas Louis. Cette blague est nulle. Je l'effacerai – sur-développée. Et si on ajoute les prouesses vocales de Derek aux oreilles fines des loups, ça donne un cocktail que je n'aurais pas du tout envie de boire.

Alors il ne veut pas vérifier son instinct si c'est pour tuer les oreilles de ses bêtas. Parce que mine de rien, il les aime bien. Et il a travaillé fort pour que la meute devienne quelque chose de beau et de soudé. Stiles l'a beaucoup aidé, mais Stiles est un petit merdeux du coup, ça dérangerait pas Derek de lui casser ses oreilles, à lui. Ou autre chose. Quoi ? Je voulais parler des pieds. Il aime lui casser les pieds. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre, ce n'est pas moi qui ait l'esprit mal placé depuis tout à l'heure. Bouse, à la fin ! Arrête de m'interrompre et laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire, tel Père Castor. Ce soir, cher fan, ce soir, rien que pour tes yeux, je suis ton Père Castor. Et je vais te raconter cette histoire, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Comment ça, tu ne le veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment finira cette histoire ? Tu veux partir ? Toi, mon préféré d'entre tous, tu me ferais ça ? Je... très bien, d'accord. Je comprends. Oui je sais, cette histoire n'est pas traditionnelle. Je me permets de te tutoyer alors qu'en fait, on ne se connaît même pas vraiment. Pour toi, je ne suis que quelques pixels, quelques mots jetés à la hâte sur un écran. C'est vrai. Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, on ne se connaît pas. On ne saurait même pas se reconnaître si on se croisait dans la rue. Si ça se trouve, je suis cette voisine tellement pénible que tu aimerais pouvoir étouffer dans son sommeil. Si ça se trouve, tu es cet individu étrange que je croise tous les matins dans le bus et qui m'effroit un peu.

Donc pars, si tu le souhaites. Pars. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'au moins, tu ne me verras pas pleurer. Pars en paix, je te pardonne. Après tout, tu n'étais que cette personne que j'avais choisie entre toutes les autres pour être celle que je préfèrerais. Tu n'étais que mon fan le plus aimé. Nous n'avions que cette toute petite relation privilégiée.

Sens-toi libre de me quitter.

Mouais. Un poil trop dramatique, je te l'accorde. Mais merci d'être resté, cher petit souriceau violet. Tu as beaucoup de courage d'avoir supporté toutes ces élucubrations. Tout ça pour rien. La fic est finie. J'avais juste envie d'écrire sur un Derek déguisé en Elsa et obligé de chanter. Je n'ai pas de chute. Pas de blague, pas de petite pirouette finale, rien.

Juste Derek, obligé de se taire s'il ne veut pas se mettre à chanter. Et par la même occasion révéler à tout son entourage à quel point même les casseroles de la nouvelle star, tu sais, ces bêtisiers qui passent en boucle aux fêtes, ces casseroles-là... il n'a pas envie de dévoiler qu'elles chantent bien mieux que lui. Et qu'il les admire, quand il est tout seul devant son ordinateur. Alors ne parlons même pas de Susan Boyle. C'est sa déesse, sa muse. C'est simple, il aimerait avoir sa voix.

 _Libéréééééééééééééééé, délivrééééééééééééééééééééééé_

 _Je ne mentirai plus jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais_

Ah. Il a essayé de parler. Je vais devoir te quitter, mon petit kangourou roux (essaie de le dire à voix haute douze fois de suite, celui-là.). Mes oreilles ont commencé à saigner, il me faut des compresses.

Je te fais plein de bisous, surtout sur la fesse gauche. C'est ma préférée. A bientôt, je t'aime.

Mwaaaah.


	5. Phénix

Coucou mes petits pouet ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un drabble un peu moins barré que celui de la semaine dernière. Je n'avais pris aucune substance illicite pendant l'écriture, donc tout devrait bien se passer;)

OoOoO

Elle était d'une intelligence remarquable. Il l'avait tout de suite su. Il l'avait vue, alors qu'elle se pavanait au bras de ce blond insipide, à glousser bêtement à chacun de ses traits d'esprit pour rehausser son ego. Il l'avait vue, et il avait immédiatement remarqué cette étincelle dans son regard, ce malaise à jouer la fiancée écervelée d'un sportif au rabais.

Mais leurs deux familles étaient très proches, et elle devait se plier aux attentes que l'on avait placées sur elle. Il avait trouvé ça tellement dommage. Un tel gâchis. Il était certain que, laissée libre, elle pourrait atteindre des sommets. Avec un esprit comme le sien, caché sous une apparence frêle et une magnifique chevelure rousse – blond vénitien – elle pourrait facilement dominer le monde si elle s'en donnait les moyens. Un prix Nobel, une médaille Fields si elle préférait les mathématiques, tout était à sa portée. Ça lui crevait les yeux, et il ne comprenait pas que personne d'autre ne le voie.

Et qu'elle préfère se faner, étouffée par ce poids que l'on mettait sur ses épaules, c'était inadmissible.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce Jackson, pensa-t-il. C'était le genre d'homme macho et à l'ego surdimensionné, mais qui intérieurement n'était qu'un petit con craintif qui avait tellement peur de se faire surpasser par tout le monde qu'il préférait les rabaisser avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur vraie valeur. Un crétin arrogant qui n'avait pas les moyens de l'être autant.

Avec lui, elle serait tellement mieux. Il pourrait lui apporter tellement plus ! Jamais il n'oserait la brider, il la traiterait comme la reine qu'elle était, il la pousserait et la soutiendrait dans tous les projets qu'elle voudrait. Il avait les moyens de le faire. Il était riche, intelligent lui aussi, et surtout, il comprenait que, quand une flamme comme celle-ci venait vous brûler la peau, il ne fallait surtout pas essayer de l'étouffer. Sinon, il n'en restait que des braises. Non, il fallait la laisser vous consumer, ne faire qu'un avec elle et se laisser renaître, tel un phénix. Lydia, c'était le genre de personne qui vous montrait à quel point le chemin à parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à elle était long, mais elle était aussi et surtout le genre de personne à vous donner envie de la rejoindre.

Il méritait cette femme il la méritait, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir, décida-t-il avec un sourire animal.

OoOoO

« Mademoiselle Martin, bonjour. Je suis l'agent spécial Peter Hale, et je viens enquêter sur la disparition de Jackson Whittemore. »

OoOoO

Et voilàààà ! Je vous dis à dimanche prochain ;)


	6. Cap ?

Coucou mes petits chatons d'amour ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui, un petit drabble tout meugnon tout plein pour se reposer du stress de la semaine ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je tape dans un ship qui ne m'est pas du tout familier, mais cette idée s'est imposée à moi et n'a pas voulu me lâcher ! Alors je l'ai écrite, comme l'auteur discipliné que je suis !

Bonne lecture à vous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _« Alors ? »_

 _Stiles regarda la jeune femme en face de lui. La jolie blonde se mordait la lèvre inférieure, clairement angoissée par la réponse de son vis-à-vis._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre._

OoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, cap ou pas cap ? »

Le petit Stiles leva les yeux quand il entendit la voix qu'il préférait de toute l'école primaire. Il fit un grand sourire édenté à sa meilleure amie et reposa ses escargots pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses bottes de pluie couinèrent et ça les fit ricaner tous les deux. Puis Stiles, qui ne reculait jamais devant un défi, releva le menton, l'air fier. « Cap ou pas cap de quoi ? »

Erica tourna son regard en direction de la grande flaque de boue de l'autre côté de la cour. Stiles suivit son regard, puis eut un grand sourire.

Ils se firent tous les deux gronder par leurs parents quand ils durent venir les chercher, trempés et dégoûtants. Jamais ils n'avaient ri aussi fort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, Erica ? T'as soif ? »

Erica soupira. Elle releva la tête du problème de mathématiques qu'elle essayait de résoudre. Elle ne comprenait pas l'énoncé et entendre Stiles gigoter et glousser à côté d'elle n'arrangeait rien à sa concentration. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la technique pour poser les divisions en colonne. Mais ça allait devoir attendre, Stiles était sur un coup, elle pouvait le sentir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune garçon pointa du doigt les chats de la vieille Simmons qui étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un gros bol de lait frais. « Cap ou pas cap ? »

La jeune fille sourit et reposa tous ses stylos, passant en mode commando d'élite. Elle était maintenant une femme en mission.

Ce jour-là, Erica gagna quelques bons coups de griffe sur les joues. Et un nouveau surnom. Maintenant, elle était Catwoman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Psssssst, Stiles ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu silencieux par ici ? » chuchota Erica.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Tous les autres sixièmes étaient concentrés sur leurs livres, il en voyait même un qui suait à grosses gouttes tellement la pression de l'examen le stressait. Il fronça les sourcils en reportant son regard sur sa meilleure amie. « Bah oui, c'est normal, c'est un contrôle ! » répondit-il de la même manière.

La blonde fit une moue boudeuse. « Mais on a fini. Et je m'ennuie. »

Stiles eut un rictus. Une Erica qui s'ennuyait était une Erica dangereuse. Et il allait en faire les frais, il le savait ! Il commençait à la connaître, après toutes ces années passées ensemble ! « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? T'as qu'à dessiner sur tes brouillons, Catwoman ! »

« Pas envie. Déjà fait. Plus de place. » Répondit-elle d'un ton agacé. Puis elle se redressa légèrement, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « Hey, Stiles... T'es cap ou pas cap de hurler comme un fou ? »

Stiles grogna. _Il le savait !_ Et pire, _Erica_ le savait. Il ne reculait jamais devant un de ses défis.

La mort dans l'âme (même si intérieurement, il ricanait de la peur qu'allait avoir tout le monde), il gonfla ses poumons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, Erica ? Tu t'es déjà demandé si t'étais autre chose qu'hétéro ? »

Erica arrêta de mâcher son chewing-gum et redescendit ses pieds de la table. « Bien sûr que je me suis posé la question. Depuis longtemps, même. »

Stiles se rapprocha d'elle nerveusement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que la réponse s'entende. « Et alors ? »

Erica lui fit un sourire paresseux qui étira ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre. « Je suis une opportuniste et je pense que tout le monde devrait avoir sa chance avec _ça_. » Dit-elle en se désignant elle-même. « Et toi ? »

Le jeune homme soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est l'adolescence, les hormones tourbillonnent. Et les miennes savent pas trop quoi penser. Du coup, moi non plus je sais pas trop quoi penser. J'ai toujours été attiré par les filles, mais en même temps je me dis, si ça se trouve, je loupe un truc avec les mecs. Je n'ai aucun complexe à dire que je trouve un mec sexy, mais je ne sais pas si je ressens vraiment de l'attirance pour eux, tu vois ? »

« Il y a une solution facile pour savoir. »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Cap ou pas cap d'embrasser Derek Hale sur la bouche ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Derek Hale, star de l'équipe de basket du lycée ? Il déglutit et reporta son attention vers sa meilleure amie, des papillons dans l'estomac. « Cap. Mais seulement si tu embrasses Braeden. »

« On a un deal ! »

Stiles récolta un coup de poing en pleine bouche. Erica, elle, gagna une amie avec bénéfices. La vie était injuste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Stiles ? J'ai peur. » Murmura Erica dans le noir. Stiles resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et posa sa main sur ses cheveux, jouant avec les boucles dorées.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal. » Répondit-il après quelques minutes.

« C'est la fac. Et on n'est pas dans la même. On va être séparés. Pour la première fois. Et si on s'oubliait ? Et si on finissait par s'éloigner et qu'on devenait juste des connaissances qui se disent bonjour de loin quand elles se croisent dans la rue ? »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un long moment, méditant les paroles d'Erica. Il n'avait pas envie de l'oublier. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle était sa meilleure amie, et même plus. Elle était la femme de sa vie, son âme soeur. Que ce soit dans le sens platonique du terme... Ou non. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Hey, Erica ? » finit-il par dire. « Cap ou pas cap de jamais devenir des étrangers ? »

Erica sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles haleta en se tendant et finit par retomber sur Erica de tout son poids. Elle émit un petit gémissement et le poussa légèrement. Avec un baiser d'excuse, il se décala sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de la sueur et des autres fluides qui parsemaient leur peau. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de la courbe de sa gorge et posa une main sur son estomac, la rapprochant encore de lui. « Encore bravo pour ton diplôme. » Dit-il doucement contre sa peau.

Erica gloussa légèrement et se tourna vers son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Hey, Stiles. Cap ou pas cap d'être encore avec moi à mes trente ans ? Cap ou pas cap qu'on se mariera à ce moment-là ? »

La seule réponse de Stiles fut un baiser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce matin-là, il était encore tôt quand Stiles fut réveillé. Brutalement. En se faisant éjecter du lit. Par les pieds glacés d'Erica.

« Hey, Batman ! Debout, haut les cœurs ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Cap ou pas cap ? »

Stiles la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant quelques minutes. Qui parurent des heures à la blonde sulfureuse.

« Alors ? »

Stiles regarda la jeune femme en face de lui. La jolie blonde se mordait la lèvre inférieure, clairement angoissée par la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Puis la referma. Sortit une bague du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

« Cap. »

 **FIN**


	7. De la motivation

Coucou mes petits loups ! Comment ça va en cette belle journée pascale ? Aussi bien que moi j'espère... Mais faites pas comme moi, n'abusez ni des petits œufs, ni des chocolats ! Sinon, gare au mal de ventre... XD

Pour fêter Pâques, je vous offre une petite douceur... En tout cas, je m'en offre une. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas toutes et tous fans de ce paring, mais je me fais plaisir, et j'espère que vous allez quand même lire et aimer ^^

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction, et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoO

Stiles sursauta en entendant la porte claquer. Il se redressa, mettant ses pieds sur le sol pour laisser de la place à son mari sur le canapé. Vu le bruit qu'il faisait dans l'entrée, il allait avoir bien besoin de se détendre un peu. Reposant son livre, Stiles se leva et alla dans la cuisine verser un verre du vin préféré de son amant. Quand il revint dans le salon, Deucalion était installé dans le canapé, la tête en arrière posée sur le dossier, les yeux fermés. Il avait desserré sa cravate et semblait épuisé. Pourtant, il n'était pas rentré tard, pour une fois.

Stiles passa derrière le canapé, posa un baiser sur la tempe de Deucalion avant de poser son front sur le sien. Glissant une main sur une de ses épaules, il passa l'autre devant lui pour présenter le verre à son amant, qui le prit avec gratitude.

Deucalion releva la tête et Stiles glissa la sienne dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent là en silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre et d'un bon verre de vin après une journée de travail éreintante.

Finalement, avec un soupir las, Deucalion prit la parole. « Mes collègues sont tous des abrutis. Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'idiots ? »

Stiles gloussa. « Parce que tu as un QI exceptionnellement élevé et un esprit bien développé ? Du coup, tout le monde paraît bête, comparé à toi. »

Deucalion sourit. « C'est vrai. Parfois, j'aimerais être un peu plus bête. Je m'en rendrais moins compte, comme ça. Et puis, je repense à mes collègues. Particulièrement Greenberg. Et je me dis qu'en fait, je suis bien content comme je suis. »

« Tu as bien raison. Ce n'est pas de Greenberg dont je suis tombé amoureux. Mais de toi. Avec ton physique affolant, tes remarques sarcastiques et ton esprit acéré. Non, attends... Ça, c'est moi. Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Stiles fit intérieurement une danse de la victoire quand Deucalion rit, tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'installa sur les genoux de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, Stiles se frottant langoureusement à son amant, celui-ci eut un grognement de dépit. Stiles se recula légèrement, faussement vexé. « C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

Deucalion eut un sourire contrit. « Je viens de me souvenir que je vais encore devoir les supporter demain, notre projet n'est pas encore terminé... Je vais obligatoirement finir par en tuer un. Douloureusement, et de manière très sanglante. Stiles. Je vais avoir besoin de motivation pour ne tuer personne. »

Stiles eut un petit ricanement. « On va pas pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air si tu es en prison. La prison, c'est mauvais pour la vie de couple. Regarde Lydia. Depuis que Peter est en prison, elle est frustrée. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, je tiens à mes testicules là où ils sont, mais c'est vrai. C'est comme une aura autour d'elle. Je ne veux pas être Lydia. Je tiens à ma vie sexuelle. Elle me satisfait pleinement. Je l'aime. Je veux la pratiquer souvent. Alors ne va pas en prison. Et pour ça, ne tue personne. Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire un truc. Si tu arrives à terminer ce projet sans assassiner tes collègues, tu pourras m'enfiler ce costume de chaperon rouge que tu as repéré en ligne. Je te laisserai même jouer le grand méchant loup. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Un sourire digne du loup susmentionné se dessina sur les lèvres de Deucalion, avant qu'il ne plonge capturer les lèvres de Stiles.

OoOoO

Greenberg arriva au bout du projet intact. Stiles, lui, gagna un costume. Il faillit perdre la vie quand il crâna devant Lydia, mais ça valait le coup. Deucalion était vraiment un excellent méchant loup.


	8. Les lunettes

Coucou mes petits loups ! Ça y est on est dimanche ! Voici donc le chapitre du dimanche, on retrouve un peu de Sterek !

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction !

Et bonne lecture à vous

OoOoO

Stiles était nerveux. Il sortait de chez l'ophtalmologiste, et le verdict était clair. Il avait besoin de lunettes. Les nombreuses nuits à faire des recherches dans le noir pour la meute demandaient maintenant leur tribut. Et il angoissait un peu. C'était idiot, peut-être, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était entouré en permanence de top-modèles surnaturels à la beauté envoûtante et aux aptitudes physiques parfaites. Déjà qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir de muscles finement dessinés et de force surhumaine, voilà que maintenant, il allait avoir une nouvelle... _F_ _aiblesse._

Quelques jours plus tard, il ressortit de chez l'opticien. Il n'avait rien dit à la meute, appréhendant un peu leur réaction. Surtout celle de Derek. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble et Stiles avait peur de son jugement. Il en était encore au stade de leur relation où il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils étaient vraiment un couple, et il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse saper ses chances. Il savait que techniquement, il n'avait rien à craindre, mais... C'était ses insécurités qui parlaient.

Arrivé devant la porte du loft de Derek, il soupira, renfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis il ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Tous les membres de la meute étaient déjà là et se tournèrent vers lui, sans doute intrigués par ses battements de cœur nerveux. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe quand ils virent Stiles avec son nouvel accessoire. Erika fut la première à réagir et caqueta, commentant sur son apparence extérieure maintenant en accord avec son geek intérieur. Isaac commenta le choix de sa monture tandis que Scott le regardait d'un air trahi, comme pour lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit avoir besoin de lunettes. Boyd et Allison, les deux nouveaux meilleurs amis de Stiles, ne dirent rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire avant de reprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Lydia et Jackson n'étaient pas encore arrivés, heureusement. Stiles ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter sans peine les remarques sarcastiques du blond.

Stiles soupira de soulagement, ça aurait pu être pire. Il se tourna vers Derek, qui était resté silencieux près de la grande baie vitrée.

« Derek... » commença Stiles. « J'aurais aimé ton opinion sincère. » Quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de son petit-ami, Stiles continua. « Que penses-tu de mes lunettes ? »

Derek se rapprocha de lui, comme pour l'étudier de plus près. Il lui prit délicatement le menton entre deux doigts et lui tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Après encore une minute de silence, il répondit enfin. « Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je ne les aime pas tellement. »

Stiles baissa les yeux. Il le savait ! Il avait eu raison d'être nerveux ! Son petit ami n'aimait pas ses lunettes, il allait le larguer, et le laisser à l'écart. Il ne pourrait plus venir avec eux pendant les activités de meute, trop de risques qu'il perde ces maudits bouts de plastique. Il allait devoir rester enfermé chez lui et se tuer encore plus les yeux sur son ordinateur, et il aurait besoin de lunettes plus épaisses, et Derek les aimerait encore moins, et ce serait un cercle vicieux qui continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malheureux et triste, seul et complètement aveugle sans plus personne avec lui. Levant les yeux vers Derek, Stiles demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Derek répondit : « Parce que j'aimerais continuer à être le seul à pouvoir m'installer sur ton visage. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Si Isaac et Boyd se contentèrent de grimacer, Erika hurla littéralement à la lune sous l'excitation d'apprendre ça. Allison gloussa et essaya de relever un Scott qui s'était effondré au sol avec une grimace digne d'une pièce dramatique. Quand ils se furent enfin calmés, l'ancienne chasseuse invita tout le monde à quitter le loft pour laisser les deux amoureux en paix.

Dans le couloir, ils purent entendre Jackson râler de devoir repartir avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil. Mais Stiles et Derek n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils étaient trop occupés à profiter du visage l'un de l'autre, la paire de lunettes abandonnée sur la table basse.


	9. Loup-é

Coucou mes petits lecteurs préférés ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, oui, je suis en vacances et c'est le truc le plus cool du monde! Alors pour fêter ça aujourd'hui je vous propose le petit chapitre du dimanche le plus long de ce recueil. Plus de 2000 mots, rendez-vous compte ! J'ai même hésité à le poster à part mais finalement, non :p J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand John rentra à la maison ce soir-là après un long service, il ne savait pas que sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Exténué, il ne s'inquiéta tout d'abord pas du silence qui régnait dans la maison. Ça arrivait à Stiles d'être tellement absorbé par un livre, un jeu, un brin d'herbe, qu'il ne l'entendait pas pendant de longues heures. Il fit réchauffer le repas, mit la table et appela son fils.

« Stiles ! C'est l'heure de manger, descend ! »

Aucune réponse. Soupirant, le shérif se leva et monta l'escalier pour aller frapper à la porte de son garnement. « Tu m'as entendu ? Viens à table. »

Il entendit des chuchotements s'interrompre avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre et qu'il n'aperçoive le nez retroussé de Stiles. Celui-ci lui dit « J'arrive, papa, dans une minute. »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses deux dents de devant, Stiles zozotait légèrement et ça avait le don de faire ricaner le shérif. Satisfait d'avoir eu l'attention de Stiles, John redescendit et s'assit à table, commençant à servir la purée de pommes de terre et le rôti.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Stiles n'était toujours pas descendu. John soupira et commença à manger. Si le petit n'était pas là dans les cinq minutes suivantes, tant pis pour lui, il n'aurait rien. Fort heureusement pour lui, Stiles arriva dans les temps. Tout juste, mais dans les temps.

Pendant le repas, John fronça des sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Stiles était bizarre. Plus que d'habitude. Mais Stiles ne dit rien quand John le questionna, assurant que tout allait bien. John laissa tomber. Il était trop fatigué pour insister et, en plus, il savait que Stiles finirait par lui raconter au bout d'un moment. Depuis toujours, c'était comme ça entre eux deux. Ils avaient une relation très complice, qui venait peut-être du fait que John avait élevé son fils seul après que sa femme soit morte en couches.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand son portable sonna. Regardant l'écran de son téléphone, il décrocha tout de suite. On ne faisait pas attendre Talia Hale, Alpha de la ville.

« John. Derek a disparu. »

Le shérif ne laissa pas tomber sa tête contre la table. De justesse. « J'arrive » dit-il en se levant et en reprenant ses affaires. Il se tourna vers Stiles. Celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents – enfin, presque – et lui fit signe de s'en aller.

« T'inquiète pas, je débarrasse la table, je finis mes devoirs et je vais me coucher. Pas de télé, surtout pas la chaîne interdite, pas de jeux vidéo trop tard et pas d'ordinateur. Tu sais comment vérifier un historique, et tu sais aussi comment faire si jamais je l'efface. Pas le droit de grignoter les petits gâteaux que tu as cachés derrière les boites de petits pois et si à 22h je ne dors pas, gare à moi. »

« Super. Et n'oublie pas, si jamais tu as le moindre soucis, tu fais comme d'habitude, tu vas sonner chez la vieille Simmons. Je lui passerai un coup de fil en chemin, elle saura qu'il faut garder un œil sur toi, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de devoir partir alors que je viens juste de rentrer mais - »

« Le crime ne dort jamais, je sais ! » compléta Stiles avec une parodie de salut militaire.

En gloussant légèrement, John finit par partir. Il n'était pas heureux de laisser Stiles à la maison tout seul, surtout à son âge. Il savait que son fils était encore jeune et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui quand son père n'était pas là. Mais John n'était pas fier d'avouer que, après que ça se soit mal passé avec trois baby-sitters de suite, il ne faisait plus vraiment confiance aux gens pour s'occuper de son fils.

Il savait, objectivement, que Stiles pouvait être difficile à vivre. Avec son déficit d'attention, son manque de filtre cerveau/bouche et sa franchise un peu trop brutale, il fallait souvent un peu de temps à son fils pour se faire accepter. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. John était content qu'il ait trouvé Scott même si, aux dernières nouvelles, Scott faisait la tête à Stiles. John le comprenait un petit peu, Stiles avait uriné sur son ami.

Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais ça rejoignait le fait que Stiles pouvait être difficile à vivre. Pour Stiles, ça avait été un geste d'amitié. Il était passionné par les loups en ce moment et il avait lu que c'était un moyen pour eux de marquer leur territoire. Stiles avait voulu dire à Scott qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui, qu'il le considérait un peu comme sa meute. Mais tout ce que Scott avait vu, c'était que Stiles lui avait fait volontairement pipi dessus sans raison.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris le parti de laisser Stiles seul à la maison sous la surveillance lointaine des voisins qui avaient accepté de jouer ce rôle. Cela fonctionnait pour tout le monde : Stiles avait un adulte vers lequel se tourner en cas de problème et les voisins n'étaient pas obligés de supporter Stiles en continu. Ce n'était pas un système parfait, mais c'est ce qui marchait le plus pour eux.

OoOoOo

La recherche n'avait rien donné. Derek était à cet âge où les jeunes loups-garous apprennent à se transformer pour la première fois. Ça arrivait souvent d'un coup, un stimulus un peu plus fort qu'un autre, une émotion forte et ils se retrouvaient à quatre pattes. Littéralement. Ça annonçait en général le début de la puberté chez les jeunes loups.

C'est pourquoi les recherches avaient été orientées principalement vers la forêt. D'abord parce que c'était là que Derek avait été vu pour la dernière fois mais surtout parce que, quand on passait ses premiers instants sous forme de loup, nos instincts nous contrôlaient et nous conduisaient la plupart du temps dans les parties les plus sauvages du territoire. Surtout dans le cas de Derek où il restait coincé sous sa forme de loup jusqu'à ce que sa mère rugisse pour le forcer à reprendre forme humaine.

Mais Talia avait perdu sa piste en bordure de forêt. Derek venait très souvent se promener ici et son odeur se croisait et se recroisait avec des pistes plus anciennes. Et pour ne rien arranger, il pleuvait, ce qui lavait toutes les odeurs susceptibles de les aider.

Des policiers avaient été envoyés en ville à la recherche du jeune loup noir mais, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient eu aucun succès. La nuit était passée sans qu'ils ne retrouvent le jeune fugitif et le shérif était prêt à s'écrouler sous la fatigue. Il remercia le ciel que le lendemain – non, le jour même – soit sa journée de congé, il n'aurait humainement pas pu rempiler pour un autre service. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à la maison pour dormir pour les trois semaines à venir.

Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant en voiture devant chez lui. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de son fils. Ce n'était pas normal, Stiles n'était jamais réveillé avant neuf heures pendant les vacances, même quand son père était parti de nuit sur une affaire. C'était comme s'il avait un réveil dans la tête qui lui disait _Non, ce n'est pas l'heure, rendors toi._

Or, il n'était que six heures, et il y avait déjà du mouvement. Quelque chose clochait. Stiles n'était jamais réveillé à cette heure là.

Il soupira, espérant que les cauchemars de Stiles ne revenaient pas. Ils avaient été assez terribles quand il était plus jeune et que son ami Théo était parti sans rien dire. Avec les insécurités de Stiles, ça avait pris des proportions énormes et ça avait été de longues semaines sans beaucoup de repos pour aucun des deux.

Une marche grinça sous ses pas. Il entendit un martellement de pieds, comme quelqu'un qui court pour se mettre au lit, par exemple, et il sourit. Rien de bien grave, alors, sinon Stiles serait venu à sa rencontre. Mais ça voulait quand même dire que le petit avait conscience d'être en train de faire une bêtise. Peut-être grave, du coup. Il fallait voir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et s'arrêta. Stiles était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, en train de lire Harry Potter pour la cinquante-et-unième fois. Et, à côté de lui, une bosse étrange sous les couvertures.

« Stiles... »

« Oui, papa ? » demanda innocemment celui-ci en relevant les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est Scott que je vois sous les couvertures ? »

Stiles fit une tête étonnée. « Scott ? Non, il n'est pas là. Pourquoi il y aurait quelqu'un ? J'avais juste envie de lire un petit coup, alors j'ai pris un livre. Mais je ne vois pas de Scott. Je ne vois personne, en fait. Personne du tout. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Stiles... » insista John.

« Nan mais c'est vrai, je cache même pas d'humain dans mon lit ! »

« Je te préviens, si tu as encore trouvé le moyen de ramener un faon à la maison, ça va barder. Tu sais ce que je t'ai expliqué la dernière fois. Alors tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité avant que je ne me fâche tout rouge ! »

« C'est pas un faon. Et la dernière fois c'était pas de ma faute, il m'avait suivi tout seul. Là aussi il m'a suivi tout seul. Il m'a dit que je sens bon, comme la forêt et les livres et la chantilly. Alors tu vois, c'est pas de ma faute. J'allais pas lui dire de rester tout seul dehors. Mais t'inquiète pas, je lui ai donné à mangé et un bain et je l'ai fait boire et je l'ai sorti pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Donc tu vois, je peux le garder. Hein, papa, je peux ? Je sais bien m'en occuper ! »

« Tu... Quoi ? Montre-moi ça. »

En soupirant, Stiles repoussa les couvertures. Au milieu du lit, les oreilles en arrière et les yeux cachés par ses pattes, se tenait un loup. Un jeune loup. Un jeune loup noir. Comme Derek. Comme Derek qui avait disparu et que John avait passé la nuit à chercher. Qu'il avait passé la nuit à chercher alors que ce foutu petit louveteau était dans sa propre maison !

Il n'avait qu'un seule envie, s'effondrer sur une chaise et rire jusqu'à en pleurer tellement il était fatigué et que l'ironie de la situation commençait à le rattraper.

« Derek... tu sais que ta mère a passé la nuit à te chercher ? Tout le monde était vraiment tr-s inquiet. » commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Le louveteau se contenta de gémir et de se rapprocher de Stiles en rampant sur le lit. Le shérif soupira. Puis une parole de son fils lui revint en mémoire. « Derek a réussi à reprendre forme humaine ? »

Stiles le regarda d'un air étonné. « Bah... non. Pourquoi ? »

Le shérif soupira à nouveau. Il sentait venir le mal de tête à une vitesse effarante. « Alors comment a-t-il pu te dire que tu sens bon s'il est resté en loup ? »

« Bah, je l'ai entendu dans ma tête ! » répondit l'enfant d'un ton d'évidence.

John se trouva – encore une fois – à soupirer. Il sortit son téléphone. « Talia ? C'est John. J'ai retrouvé Derek. Oui. Oui, il va bien. Mais on va avoir un autre souci. »

OoOoOoOo

Donc il s'avérait que Stiles était l'âme-soeur de Derek et que ça allait être difficile de les séparer, au moins les premiers mois. Ça se confirma quand Stiles ou Derek commencèrent à disparaître pour réapparaitre dans le lit l'un de l'autre. Mais franchement, allait-il vraiment se plaindre ? Son fils était heureux. Que demander de plus ?

Un hurlement lupin sous la fenêtre de Stiles sembla lui répondre.

D'accord. Du silence. Ça ! Ça, ce serait bien.

 **FIN**


	10. Grillé !

Coucou les louveteaux ! Si vous suivez DWS, vous saurez peut-être que j'ai de la famille chez moi depuis dimanche dernier. Si vous ne suivez pas DWS, maintenant, vous le savez. Toujours est-il que du coup, si j'ai réussi à passer un peu de temps sur ordinateur, c'était avec très grande parcimonie et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de répondre encore à vos reviews.

J'ai l'impression de toujours louper ça en ce moment et j'en suis vraiment navrée, parce que tous vos petits mots me font vraiment super plaisir.

Mais je me suis fait rappeler à l'ordre, donc je viens poster x) Remerciez Julia pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Et le fait que je sois la seule non-fumeuse. Je rentabilise la pause-clope x)

Bonne lecture à vous et encore désolée ^^

OoOoOo

Mélissa patienta. Encore, et encore. Mais non, rien n'y faisait, Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle soupira, tenant les bandages et le spray antiseptique dans les mains. Stiles continuait à se tenir le ventre tellement il riait, sans se soucier des nombreuses coupures qui lui parsemaient les bras. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Derek et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Mais le loup-garou ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard, et il fixait un point légèrement au dessus de sa tête, les oreilles rouges.

Mélissa soupira. Elle avait reçu un appel paniqué de Derek vingt minutes plus tôt, lui demandant de venir aussi vite que possible car Stiles était blessé. Elle s'était attendu à tout en arrivant à l'appartement des deux amoureux, mais certainement pas à un Stiles hilare, les bras en sang et un Derek mortifié et très embarrassé. Et aucun des deux garçons ne voulait répondre à ses questions ! L'infirmière pouvait être très agréable, et elle était généralement un ange avec ses patients. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était elle la préférée de tous à l'hôpital. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Être appelée à six heures du matin pendant son jour de repos par un loup-garou paniqué lui suppliant de venir sauver son compagnon, pour ensuite se rendre compte que ledit compagnon était loin d'être à l'agonie, pour finir par ne pas pouvoir faire son travail parce que le plus mignon des patients qu'elle n'ait jamais eu n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son fou-rire, c'était un peu dépasser les bornes, quand même !

C'est pourquoi elle fixa Stiles sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le jeune homme se calma peu après, et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Il jeta un regard en direction de Derek, et recommença à sourire, mais un raclement de gorge de la mère de son meilleur ami réussit à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Sans rien dire, il tendit un bras à Mélissa, qui commença enfin ses soins.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Stiles gloussa, mais réussit à rester immobile. De la jubilation dans la voix, il commença son histoire.

« Eh bien tu vois, ce matin, Derek a décidé d'être romantique et de me faire un p'tit-déj' au lit avant qu'on parte travailler... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se réveilla quand il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et regarda le réveil. 5:45. Bien, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Roulant sur le dos, il s'étira paresseusement, se gratta distraitement l'estomac, et s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler un caleçon. Suivant les odeurs de bonne nourriture, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il trouva Derek occupé à mettre deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain. Passant derrière lui, il laissa sa main courir le long du dos nu du loup-garou, et alla à l'évier se servir un verre d'eau. Une fois le verre bu et reposé dans l'évier, il alla se placer contre le dos chaud de Derek, entoura sa taille de ses bras, et reposa sa tête dans sa nuque en étouffant un bâillement.

Derek reposa sur le comptoir les assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains et se retourna dans l'étreinte de Stiles pour lui faire face. Sans rien dire, il laissa son nez courir le long de la nuque du jeune homme avant de suivre le même chemin avec sa bouche, pour finir par embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon. Le baiser était tendre et paresseux, les deux amants n'étaient pas encore entièrement réveillés. Ils profitèrent de la bouche l'un de l'autre avant que Stiles ne rompe le baiser pour aller mettre la cafetière en route. Ceci fait, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant que Derek reprenait la vaisselle qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers la table pour poser les assiettes dessus.

 **DING**

Le grille-pain sonna, éjectant les deux toasts. Derek, surpris, sursauta violemment et lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Stiles essaya de ne pas rire. Pour de vrai. Mais l'air confus de Derek qui regardait les deux tranches de pain par terre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver et surtout, le bond qu'il avait fait au son du grille-pain eurent raison de lui. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, incapable de s'arrêter. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer plus ou moins, ses yeux se reposaient sur Derek, ce grand alpha craint de toutes les créatures surnaturelles du coin, et l'idée que le grand méchant loup ait été surpris et effrayé par le grille-pain, le grille-pain ! Il repartait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Gloussant toujours, il se leva pour aider Derek à ramasser les dégâts. Il se mit à genoux, mais fit l'erreur de regarder son amant une dernière fois. Celui-ci n'avait plus l'air confus, non, mais vexé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu se faire avoir par un grille-pain. Ses deux sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils n'en formaient plus qu'un, et Stiles repartit dans un fou-rire.

Mais sous les spasmes d'hilarité, il perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans les morceaux de porcelaine et de toast. Derek se précipita aussitôt à côté de lui, mais le mal était fait, plusieurs morceaux de vaisselle s'étaient enfoncés dans les avant-bras du jeune humain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« ,,, Et notre grand méchant Alpha s'est affolé à la vue du sang et t'a appelé. Je suis désolé du coup qu'on t'ait dérangé, c'est pas si grave, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je me blesse un tant soit peu depuis qu'on habite ensemble, alors tous ses petits instincts de loup-garou se sont mis en route. Il est en mode mère poule maintenant. Mais je te remercie encore de t'être déplacée. C'est adorable de ta part Mélissa. »

Cette dernière termina d'enrouler un bandage autour d'une coupure un peu plus grave que les autres avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Cette histoire compensait le fait qu'elle ait dû se lever à une heure aussi matinale un jour de congé, et elle repartit en promettant à Derek de ne rien raconter aux autres. Elle n'entendit pas Stiles faire la même promesse, et elle rit doucement. La meute allait en entendre parler très bientôt. Derek aurait du mal pendant un moment à regagner sa crédibilité.

Mais une question la tracassait quand même. Comment avait fait Stiles pour ne pas se blesser pendant les cinq mois de vie commune avec le loup ?

FIN


	11. Mys'

AHA ! Vous pensiez que je vous aurais oubliés ? Eh bien NON ! On est encore dimanche, tout va bien, j'ai juste eu du mal à me sortir de mon lit ce matin. Dernier jour de vacances, j'avais rien envie de faire hahaha

En tout cas, j'ai normalement répondu à tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un, il ne faut pas hésiter à venir me taper sur les doigts.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles soupira en entendant les ricanements derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Kate Argent et les cousines, Jennifer Blake et Julia Baccari. Les trois filles les plus populaires du lycée, et trois garces imbuvables. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et continua son chemin, serrant ses livres contre lui. Il était presque arrivé à sa voiture, s'il y arrivait, il était sauvé pour aujourd'hui.

Pas que demain, les choses seraient différentes. Depuis que Scott était parti dans une plus grande ville pour soigner son asthme, Stiles était devenu la cible préférée des petites pestes du lycée. Tout était sujet à moqueries et brimades. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son bonnet, ses lunettes, ses notes, sa vie sociale, rien n'était épargné.

« Stiles, hey, Stiles ! » La voix de crécerelle de Kate lui vrilla les oreilles. Il hésita à continuer son chemin, mais il savait que s'il l'ignorait, ce serait encore pire. Les trois princesses n'aimaient pas être ignorées.

Il se retourna donc. « Kate. » dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'interjection avait attiré l'attention et les élèves commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux, attirés par la promesse de divertissement.

« Stiles... Je voulais te poser une question. » commença Kate avant de sourire d'un air menaçant. « Avec la tête que tu as, est-ce que ton copain accepte quand même de te toucher, ou bien est-ce qu'il est obligé d'éteindre la lumière quand vous baisez ? »

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, suivies par le cercle d'élèves. Stiles décida de s'en aller mais quelqu'un le poussa dans le dos. Il lâcha ses livres et trébucha en avant, tombant à quatre pattes dans une flaque de boue. Les rires redoublèrent.

« Attendez... » cria Jennifer. « Pour pouvoir se faire baiser, faudrait déjà que Stiles ait un petit copain, non ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. « Je n'avais pas conscience que lui et moi avions rompu. »

Le jeune lycéen referma la bouche. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. La voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna, comme la plupart des élèves rassemblés.

Stiles en resta muet. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Et puis...

Devant lui se tenait Derek Hale, star de l'équipe de basket. Si le trio infernal était populaire, Derek était une classe au dessus encore. C'était le roi du lycée, sa parole faisait loi. Stiles était socialement tellement en dessous de lui qu'il ne savait même pas que Derek savait qu'il existait. Et... Qu'était-il en train de raconter ?

Derek s'avança et tendit la main. Stiles la prit et se laissa relever sans un mot. « Tout va bien, Mys ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Non seulement Derek savait qu'il existait, mais il connaissait aussi son vrai nom, et il l'avait aussi raccourci en un surnom ? Il n'y avait que deux personnes en vie qui le connaissaient. Son père, et Scott. Alors, où Derek avait-il appris qu'il s'appelait Przemysław ?

« Mys ? » répéta Derek quand Stiles resta sans réponse.

« Je... Que... Derek ? »

Derek lui tendit ses livres. Stiles n'avait pas vu qu'il les avait ramassés. Puis, il lui prit la main, l'aidant à se relever, sans se soucier de la boue sur les mains de Stiles.

Une fois Stiles debout, il lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. « Tu viens ? On avait dit qu'on allait manger une glace chez Denny's avant de rentrer chez toi. »

Sans un mot, Stiles le suivit.

OoOoOo

« C'était la première et la dernière fois que j'ai réussi à le rendre muet pour plus de cinq minutes. » termina Derek en levant son verre.

« Tu adores quand je parle, fais pas genre ! » rétorqua Stiles en souriant. « N'empêche qu'après ça, les trois princesses ne m'ont plus jamais titillé ! C'en serait hilarant si ça n'était pas autant pathétique. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Derek en se penchant pour embrasser son – tout nouveau – mari.


	12. Pour un sandwich

Bonjouuur mes petits piou-pious ! Comment allez-vous ? Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille ? Héhé, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ça sent l'étéééé chez moi ! Et c'est pour ça que je vous apporte aujourd'hui une histoire... Qui n'a rien à voir ! Mais je l'ai écrite hier soir, rien que pour vous, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de n'avoir rien vu dans ce recueil la semaine dernière, tout est normal ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas vu, mais j'ai posté un OS indépendant, la récompense de Tatsu-Chan et Lessa Chan pour leur première place à mon concours facebook. Il s'appelle Cannelle Honnie et peut être trouvé sur mon profil.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoOoOoO

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît ? » Stiles soupira intérieurement en prononçant ces mots. Il savait que travailler dans la vente apportait forcément son lot de clients désagréables, surtout dans le genre de grande chaîne de sandwicherie où chacun pouvait composer son propre sandwich, mais là, c'était le pompon. Jamais il n'avait eu de commande aussi longue et contradictoire. Ce client voulait du jambon végétarien ! C'était quoi, ça, du jambon végétarien ? Fait avec un cochon en chocolat ? Et ce n'était vraiment pas la journée. Son père s'était fait tirer dessus la veille et il était toujours dans un état critique, Stiles ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir. Un poumon avait été perforé et les médecins avaient eu du mal à endiguer l'hémorragie.

Le jeune homme avait passé sa nuit à l'hôpital, sa demande de congés pour s'occuper de son père avait été refusée. Par conséquent il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, et prêt à craquer. Alors ce foutu client qui se foutait de lui avec son foutu jambon végétarien pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Mais apparemment, le client n'était pas de son avis.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut que je me répète, en plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as pas appris à écouter dans ta petite école de serveurs ? Il me faut un sandwich long de 21 centimètres, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Un tiers moutarde, un tiers sauce blanche, du jambon végétarien avec de la salade. Mais pas n'importe laquelle... »

Stiles retint ses larmes. Ce client pourri, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase. Mais il ne voulait pas donner à ce petit brun arrogant la satisfaction de le voir pleurer. Alors il essaya de penser à autre chose, et sursauta quand des doigts claquèrent juste devant son nez.

« Hey, oh, il m'écoute, le crétin, là ? Faut vraiment te faire examiner, mon vieux, parce que là c'est pas un problème que t'as, c'est carrément la lumière à tous les étages qu'il te manque. Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'il est abruti celui là - »

« Eh bien, eh bien... » Un colosse noir, qui était jusque-là tranquillement installé vers le comptoir, se leva, renversant son verre quand il heurta sa table. « Même pas une journée hors de prison, et je vais déjà y retourner pour meurtre, on dirait. » La voix tonna dans la boutique pleine et les conversations cessèrent peu à peu, toute l'attention se concentrant sur celui qui venait de parler.

Le petit brun arrogant se retourna, prêt à en découdre, mais il déglutit en voyant son adversaire. Il faut dire que le géant faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui et, avec son expression renfrognée et ses phalanges qu'il caressait comme s'il rêvait de les aplatir sur le visage de l'autre, il était très impressionnant.

Le plus petit émit une sorte de glapissement étranglé avant de décamper sans demander son reste. Le titan couleur ébène se tourna alors vers Stiles et sourit. Ce sourire transforma son visage qui devient chaleureux et bienveillant et Stiles eut l'image d'un nounours géant contre lequel il avait envie de se blottir avec un livre et un chocolat chaud.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir haussé la voix. » Cette voix avait perdu ses accents menaçants et se révélait douce et soyeuse. Un peu rauque, comme s'il ne l'utilisait pas trop souvent, mais Stiles sut qu'elle allait accompagner ses fantasmes pendant longtemps.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien. » répondit Stiles, troublé. Il ne savait que répondre à cet homme, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait ses mots de cette manière. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, au contraire. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir perturbé votre déjeuner. Laissez-moi vous l'offrir pour me faire pardonner. Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à intervenir, j'aurais dû savoir gérer ce genre de personnage. Je sais le faire, d'habitude, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour, avec mon père à l'hôpital et le boulot qui... Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça, vous devez vous en moquer. Je suis désolé. »

Le géant sourit. « Si je n'ai pas à m'excuser, alors vous non plus. Vous n'êtes qu'humain, ce que de nombreuses personnes ont tendance à oublier. Si vous m'indiquez où trouver une serpillière, je serais heureux de nettoyer les bêtises que j'ai faites. Et au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre m'en dire plus sur vous. Ce soir ? A quelle heure finissez-vous ? »

Stiles en resta les yeux ronds. Venait-il vraiment de se faire inviter pour un rencard ? C'en était un ? Un vrai de vrai ? Et par un ex taulard ?

« Oui, un vrai de vrai. Et je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne suis jamais allé en prison. » lui répondit la voix amusée de son interlocuteur. Ah. Il avait encore parlé tout haut sans s'en rendre compte. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule ! Balbutiant quelques secondes, il arriva néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits. Avec son père à l'hôpital et lui impuissant à y faire quoi que ce soit, sortir voir quelqu'un serait peut-être une bonne occasion de se changer un peu les idées.

« Je... Je finis à 21 heures. »

« Parfait. Je serai là. » L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je m'appelle Boyd. »

« Stiles. » répondit Stiles.

« Je sais. C'est marqué sur ton insigne. »

Et c'est sous le rougissement encore plus prononcé de Stiles que l'homme se mit au travail en ricanant légèrement.

Mais Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas. Parce que quand il sortit du petit restaurant, à 21 heure, son propre nounours en chocolat était là pour lui. Et ça, c'était une bonne manière de finir une journée.


	13. C'est une blague, non ?

Coucou les amis ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ici qu'on se retrouve ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Pour les reviews sur Broken Mind, je voudrais vous remercier ici. Ffnet a encore fait des siennes et du coup je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde. J'essaierai de corriger ça au plus vite mais en tout cas, chaque message a été lu et m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Voici la petite histoire du jour, on se retrouve en bas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek savait que Stiles était un enfoiré. Il l'avait vu se comporter avec ses amis, et c'était un petit merdeux sarcastique. Mais jamais il ne l'avait pensé cruel. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ça avait commencé deux mois plus tôt, à une réunion de meute. Enfin, réunion... Depuis que le calme était revenu à Beacon Hills, les réunions de meute n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble, regarder des films et se bourrer de cochonneries. C'était là que, après le film, Stiles s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. Sous les gloussements enjoués des autres, il avait dit : « Hey, Derek. Je te défie de m'embrasser ! »

Et bon, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde savait que Derek avait le béguin pour Stiles, l'alpha avait bien gardé son secret. Du coup, il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Et connaissant Stiles, il faisait ça pour faire plaisir à Lydia qui, étonnamment, adorait lancer des paris stupides aux membres de la meute. Alors Derek était rentré dans son jeu. Et il l'avait embrassé. Stiles en avait été le premier surpris. Lydia était extatique, et les autres surexcités.

Et donc, la plaisanterie avait continué. Ils se donnaient des « rendez-vous », se câlinaient sur le canapé, s'embrassaient assez souvent et, bien que ça fasse un peu mal à Derek de ne pas avoir ça pour de vrai, il profitait pour quand même prendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui dise ces trois mots. « Je t'aime. »

Ces trois petits mots, tout simples, furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il se détacha de Stiles, se leva et lui tourna le dos. « Je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles accélérer, mais n'en tint pas compte. Il bloqua ses sens, refusant de les accorder sur le jeune homme de peur de ce qu'il pourrait sentir. C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta presque quand la main de Stiles se posa sur son épaule, comme pour le prier de se retourner. « La plaisanterie ? », demanda le jeune homme, la voix tendue.

Derek se dégagea d'un geste sec et s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Oui, la plaisanterie. Tu sais, faire semblant d'être en couple pour amuser la meute. C'était marrant au début mais là, ça commence à m'ennuyer. »

Les émotions de Stiles l'atteignirent en plein nez malgré ses efforts, trop mélangées pour qu'il ne puisse les distinguer réellement. De la confusion, de la douleur, de la résignation ? Derek ne comprenait plus rien.

La voix de Stiles s'éleva, faible. « On – On faisait semblant. Oui, bien sûr. » Il eut un petit rire sans joie. « Évidemment. Qui pourrait croire que tu t'intéresserais à moi _pour de vrai_ , hein ? »

Sur ces mots, il quitta le loft. Les paroles de Stiles interloquèrent Derek, mais ce n'est que quand l'odeur salée des larmes du jeune homme, qui était parti dans l'escalier, l'atteignirent qu'il comprit.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi idiot. Il aurait dû comprendre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles de jouer avec lui comme ça. Quel crétin il faisait !

Sans prendre la peine de mettre sa veste – ni même des chaussures – il fila à la suite de Stiles, à temps pour voir les phares arrière de sa Jeep disparaître au bout de la rue. Furieux contre lui-même il courut, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru.

Il atteignit la maison de Stiles en même temps que le jeune homme refermait la porte derrière lui. En quatrième vitesse, il escalada la façade et entra dans la chambre de Stiles alors que l'adolescent en ouvrait la porte. Celui-ci s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec sa manche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », cracha-t-il. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir, alors tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. »

« Je t'aime. », laissa échapper Derek. Ce n'était pas ce par quoi il avait voulu commencer, mais c'était le plus important.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux dégager. Et ne jamais revenir. La prochaine fois, c'est la poudre de sorbier. »

« Non, je suis sérieux. Je t'aime. Mais je croyais que _toi_ , tu m'aimais pas. Je croyais que c'était une blague pour faire plaisir à Lydia. »

« Lydia ? Pourquoi je ferais ça pour Lydia ? », demanda Stiles, confus. « Tu penses que j'ai passé les deux derniers mois à sortir avec toi pour faire plaisir à Lydia ? Tu peux m'expliquer parce que là, je comprends pas. »

Derek hésita, se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'est vrai que, dit tout haut, c'était stupide. « Tu la connais, avec ses paris stupides. Mais... Je pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi. Et quand tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, les autres gloussaient, surtout elle ! »

Stiles leva les bras au ciel. « Elle gloussait parce que j'avais enfin osé faire un pas vers toi, bougre d'âne ! Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que j'ai le béguin pour toi ? J'ai oublié mes sentiments pour Lydia le jour où t'as ramené ton cul poilu de loup-garou dans cette ville ! T'as jamais senti ça sur moi ? Scott dit que ça l'étouffe à chaque fois ! »

Derek rougit. L'odeur de Stiles avait été délicieuse, mais il n'avait pas voulu présumer. « Je ne voulais pas présumer. », expliqua-t-il.

L'adolescent sourit. « Alors... Tu m'aimes ? »

Derek lui rendit son sourire. « Oui, je t'aime. »

« Alors, si je te demande de venir m'embrasser, tu sauras que c'est pour de vrai cette fois ? »

« Oui. » grogna le loup, gêné de son comportement plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? », demanda Stiles. Puis, dans un rire, il saisit le T-shirt de Derek pour l'attirer à lui.

Cette fois, quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il n'y eut plus de sentiment doux-amer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Vous savez que j'ai fait une blague à Bruniblondi et que je lui ai écrit une fin où Stiles cassait la figure à Derek a coup de batte de base-ball ? Elle a menacé de me faire la même chose avec une barre à mine si je ne changeais rien du coup voilà, vous avez la vraie fin !


End file.
